


胡渐彪x肖骁 | 酒醉

by yinwo



Category: all骁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo





	胡渐彪x肖骁 | 酒醉

酒店套间大床房，窗帘紧拉，封闭的房间里漫着精.液的味道，肖骁浑身酸软，被过度使用的后穴翕张着向外吐着清液，身边躺着胡渐彪。

肖骁把胡渐彪搭在他腰上的手放下去，心情复杂，这算是什么事？？胡渐彪和他？？？

肖骁稍微冷静了一下，觉得责任对半分，毕竟昨天晚上喝高了，虽然胡渐彪人直男醒来可能会不愿意，可是他也没有很愿意的..好吧……其实挺愿意的。

胡渐彪确实是奇葩说的一大男神，一身强壮的腱子肉，胸肌腹肌大长腿，不知多少男女宵想过他的肉体，但是胡渐彪算得上很难勾搭的一个人了。

肖骁舔了舔唇，回忆了一下昨天晚上，不得不承认胡渐彪的技术还是很好的，腰力好，阴.茎也很大，生生的把他操.射三次，虽然他本来就很敏感，但是那么爽还是很少有的。

唯一不满意的就是胡渐彪没有戴套，射在他里面还没有清理，他现在就感觉他射在他穴里的精.液在不断的往外流，失禁一样。

肖骁伸手下去摸到自己的后穴，手指轻轻的探进去，一搅就带出汹涌的液体，身下的床单早就湿漉漉，他虽然不觉得羞，可是生理反应还是红了脸，禁不住喘了几声。

肖骁掀开被子，摇摇的下床，乳白粘稠的液体就顺着他的大腿根流下，湿漉漉的，在地上翻了昨天的衣服，就往浴室里去。

胡渐彪在肖骁掀被子的时候醒的，没有说话，看着他下床，对着他露着白皙的背，两瓣柔软的臀肉间粉嫩的穴吐着他射进去的精.液，淅淅沥沥顺着他的大腿流下，腿间还有几个他吸出来的青青紫紫的痕迹，胡渐彪一下子就硬了。

胡渐彪一直单着，但是他有很多人追，太太团也不是假的，单着只是因为要求高。他算是性.欲旺盛的，身体也好，生理需求常是用手解决，但也有出去找伴的。他一直以来都认为自己是个直男。

肖骁让他这个想法有点动摇。胡渐彪其实是个冷漠的人，朋友也很少，别人和他熟起来不太容易。但是肖骁真的特别开朗，特别有趣，没多长时间他们就混的很熟。

他时常感受到孤寂，过去他总是说自己享受孤寂，可是认识肖骁之后，他一如此，就会打电话给肖骁，肖骁是一个特别鲜活的人，很快就能让场子热起来，让人开心起来，听他的声音，就觉得好像都没什么大不了的。

对于睡了肖骁这件事，胡渐彪觉得很好，感觉很好，什么都很好，如果是和肖骁做情侣，同性恋也很不错嘛。胡渐彪笑起来，伴着浴室传来的水声，伸手下去抚慰自己抬头的阴.茎，脑海里浮现的是肖骁在他身下流泪喘息的样子。

真漂亮。

肖骁洗了澡，本来打算换上昨天的衣服，可是酒味太重了，犹豫了一下，还是就披着浴袍出去，打算一会让人给他送衣服来。

关于昨天晚上的情况，肖骁也预想了几种解决方式，但是基于胡渐彪直男程度的认识，所以他怎么也没有想到最终他们成为了炮.友。胡渐彪是想和他交往的，这让他很意外，但是他们还没到那个地步，所以他拒绝了。

但是因为肖骁对待两性关系的准则就是啪啪融洽万事好商量，而他们确实啪的很融洽，所以商量着商量着就成了炮.友。

一个挂着空档穿着浴袍，一个直接就光着，那也不必多说了，直接就开始做.爱。

清醒的时候和胡渐彪做.爱是不一样的感觉，更能感觉到胡渐彪压在他背后的重量，他阴.茎的热度，长度，龟.头顶过他的前列腺的刺.激。

肖骁浪的很，摸了两下就喘的不行，叫的又娇又媚，伸手下去撸自己的阴.茎，被胡渐彪按住了手，“别摸…等我把你操.射。”胡渐彪的声音微微的哑，带着笑音，咬着他的耳朵舔舐，感受着他柔软的身体在自己身下发抖。

肖骁的耳朵是敏感点，被胡渐彪湿热的唇舌含着，一下子就红透了，浑身都发软，眼睛湿漉漉的快要流泪，声音也湿，“欧巴，别停…另一边也要……”一边抬着屁.股往胡渐彪的阴.茎上撞，骚的很。

胡渐彪含着他的耳朵笑着，一只手按着另一只耳朵揉捏摩挲，一只手环过他的腰，使他纤细的身体紧贴着自己，挺胯大开大合的肏着他的穴。

肖骁一向是忠诚于自己的性 欲的，舒服了就叫，被胡渐彪肏着哄着叫老公，胡渐彪就更加来劲的干.他。

一个是健身狂，一个是录点节目就累了撒娇喊停的娇娇，可想而知肖骁很快就受不住了，而胡渐彪才射了一次，但昨天晚上做的也不少，他都快射不出来了，抽抽噎噎的哭着撒娇说不要不要。

胡渐彪贱的很，就知道说些假惺惺的话哄他，然后接着操.他，凭着两人的体力差距，肖骁完全没法反抗，只能被他锁在怀里肏，肏的尿都射出来了。

黄色的液体淅淅沥沥的打湿床单，肖骁再放的开也觉得羞耻，捂着脸，生理刺.激的眼泪哗哗流，身体微微的发抖，胡渐彪吻了吻他的手，然后抓着他的手，凑上去吻他的嘴巴。

接吻的感觉很妙，虽然肖骁心里第一顺位是啪，但是接吻能排到第二，特别是湿吻。

也不知道是什么时候结束的，肖骁最后都有点迷迷糊糊的，所以说和自己体力差距太大的真的不是什么好情人，肖骁觉得自己快要精尽人亡了。

虽然胡渐彪很上道的给他清理了身体，可是那又怎么样呢。肖骁就故意对别人笑容满面，就给胡渐彪冷脸和白眼，胡渐彪一搭话他就“哼”一声然后走开。

胡渐彪笑，觉得肖骁可爱的不行，心都要化了。

胡渐彪这热脸贴肖骁冷屁.股的状态很是吸引了一众围观群众，他倒也不避讳，说自己是在追求肖骁，目前处在炮.友阶段。

谁也没想到他俩会搞在一起，但是离奇的是还挺配，不过说实在的，就没有人和肖骁不配的。很多人知道颜如晶是团宠，但其实肖骁也是，表面上吐槽他的一个个多的是背地里喜欢他喜欢的不得了。

肖骁的气性大，但是他对于性的追求更大，所以当天晚上他又和胡渐彪度过了一个淫荡的夜晚，第二天声音都有点哑了。胡渐彪倒是满面春风体贴温柔，对他各种嘘寒问暖揉肩摸腰。哼。

正如肖骁一贯的个性，啪啪是很重要的，性.爱分不开，所以他和胡渐彪啪着啪着就啪出感情了。


End file.
